Demon of Bellum
by Will Rayne
Summary: Naruto, born in Fiore, travels to Bellum at an early age and is conscripted into the ever on going wars. After countless battles he has left the battlefields filled with nightmare and now sits in the Citadel of Monsters called Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

Magnolia X784….

A tall man stood in front of the S-class board on the second floor of the Fairy Tail Guild. From his shoulders a red hooded coat hung over an orange shirt and black pants tucked into brown boots. Said boots thumped against the ground as he waited for someone. After a few minutes he ran his hand through the shaggy blonde hair on his head. "Come on, Master." The man shook his head in annoyance as he waited. A few minutes late and he would not have been irritated but the old Master was over half an hour late and beginning to try his patience. Just has he was about to call it a day and head home and enjoy a quiet night of homemade ramen and a bit of Bellish Sake in hope of forgetting the past that is when the Master walked in.

"Naruto, thank you for coming." The Master spoke with a bit of a dull droll. The man was dressed simply in orange pants and shirt, with a wooden staff in one hand.

"Master Makarov, why am I here?" He could smell the ale on his breath and he knew that the Master has spent the better part of the time he was waiting drinking down in the main Guild Hall. "And why where you drinking when you made me wait and you set the time?" to this the elderly man just sputtered and quickly changed the subject.

"A job, one that I want you to take." Makarov reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "It may take a while to complete but it should be no problem for you."

"Why can't one of the big names do this?" Naruto asked. "Use that ego of theirs to bring better reputation to the guild."

"Well…" the Master started.

"Let me guess, Laxus is unreliable, Mystogan is out of communication, and Erza is punishing Natsu and Gray and destroying things." Naruto looked at the job request with a dull sigh. "And don't even get me started on Guildarts."

"You are an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail." The Master interjected.

"Only because you were tired of there being a Wizard in the guild who avoids doing massive amounts of damage."

"No, despite what you think Naruto, you are well deserving of the position."

"Yea, the weakest S-class wizards amongst a Citadel of Monsters." Naruto slipped the request into his pocket and started heading to the door only to be stopped. He knew that he couldn't refuse a direct request from the master, if anything he would just pester Naruto until he took the job just to be left alone.

"You are far from weak Naruto." Makarov jumped up on to the table and extended his hand to grab the younger man's shoulder. "Knowing when to hold back is different from being weak.'

"Unlike other members of this guild who can push themselves to new heights…" Naruto was cut off by the master giving his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"One day you are going to face something that will make you face your past, you will only have two options…" Makarov looked Naruto in the eye.

"Face my sins and become stronger or don't and let darkness consume me." Naruto lifted the hand from his shoulder. "I have long move past my darkness, but there is still a looming shadow that follows me around." 'And the gallons of blood on my hands.' With that Naruto walked to the door and opened it. He turned to the leader of his guild and with a nod he headed down stairs towards the front door.

"Than step up and use the gifts that you have." Makarov whispered to himself. "That boy has more strength than he knows."

"Master Makarov?" the door opened again and a woman's face popped up. "Is Naruto going on a job?"

"Yes, one just came in from the North and it seemed like a good one for him." Makarov sighed.

"He can take care of himself after all." Mirajane stepped into the room and sat down across from her Guild master. Her maroon dress hugged her figure that displayed her body very well. "I've seen his magic at work, he is very powerful."

"Mira, that is a _fraction_ of what he can really do." Makarov shivered a little remembering what he could do if he ever started using _that_ magic again.

Naruto opened the door to his house and let out a sigh. Why had the Master decided that he needed to take this job? He always liked doing the jobs that required minimal stress, he made a good living doing A-class level jobs. Now that he had been promoted to S-class, everyone was expecting him to start leveling mountains and taking out dark guilds left and right. Naruto let out a small sigh as he pressed the door shut.

"Naruto!" a small red blur collided with Naruto's chest. The blur was a fox that was now crawling his way to Naruto's shoulder. "Are we going on a Job?" The fox was curled around his neck with a large smile on her face. The fox's deep red fur was the cause for her name, Kushina, after Naruto's mother, around her neck was a forest green bandana with a small communication lacryma attached as a clasp. Naruto had gotten it for her just in case they got separated, he had a similar one around his neck.

"I'm sorry, but this is one job where I want you to stay here." Naruto reached up and pulled the fox off him and put her on the couch.

"But we always go on jobs together." Kushina looked downtrodden at this news. She jumped off the end of the couch only to be caught by a golden cloud. Unlike Natsu's cat, Happy, that could use Aero magic, Kushina's little bit of magic was nimbus magic, she could summon clouds and use them to fly around. She floated up to be level with Naruto head, she looked him right in the eye trying to figure out a good argument.

"This is a could take a lot longer and is a lot more dangerous job than anything that we have gone on in the past." Naruto walked over to the closet and pulled out a simple black bag out of the two that were there. "I'll ask Mira or Cana to look after you while I'm gone." He opened the bag and made sure that everything was in order, with a small nod he lifted the pack onto his back.

"But I want to come with." Kushina pouted.

"No, this isn't a joking matter." Naruto said. "I have a bad feeling about this job and I want you to be safe. The Master requested that I do this job personally and that idea frightens me."

"Take someone with you then." Kushina stated.

"No, that master gave me this job." Naruto picked up her bed with one hand and gently pushed the fox out the door. "Besides you know I work best alone." The rest of the way to the guild hall Kushina tried one argument after another but Naruto just remained quiet.

"Naruto, come on talk to me." Kushina floated in front of her friend. Naruto just patted her on the head and kept walking. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Kushina jumping up and down on his head.

As they walked into the guild hall, they got a few looks from newer members but to the members of the guild that had known Naruto and Kushina this sight was quite common. Naruto looked around the hall trying to find one of the girls that Kushina could stay with.

"Naruto, I thought you were going on a job." Mira spoke from behind the bar. She was cleaning beer mugs while talking to Cana.

"I'm on my way out of town now." Naruto reached up and grabbed Kushina's tail that resulted in a yelp. "I need one to ask one of you to take care of Kushina while I'm gone."

"Really? You normally take her with you on jobs." Mira placed one mug down and picked up another.

"This job may be too dangerous and I just want to make sure she is safe." Naruto placed Kushina's bed down on the counter. "And she has a tendency to get into trouble." Naruto placed the fox in her bed and she glared at Naruto.

"I can watch her for you." Mira reached across the bar and patted the fox on the head. "She can help around the Guild Hall."

"Well, I should be back in a few weeks." Naruto turned and walked out of the guild hall with a raised hand in a wave. As the door closed behind him a sigh escaped his lips. Naruto jumped straight up and a blood red chain shot out of his hand and grabbed the edge of the building across from him. Once on the rooftops he quickly made his way to the edge of Magnolia.

After he reached the edge of town Naruto landed on the ground and pulled a key from his pocket and walked to a small shed. Once the door was open he pulled a sheet off a magicycle, the bike was pure black with an orange stripe running down the center. He placed the SE-plug on his right arm and revved the engine coaxing it to life and warming the engine up. Once everything was ready the magicyle took off down the path.

 **Two Months later…**

It was around noon that Naruto's lacryma started glowing and started calling his name. Pulling the small jewel up to eye level he was met by the worried face of Mirajane.

"Mira, what's the matter?" Naruto seemingly snapped out of the major hangover. His mission was complete and the citizens had thrown a huge party to Celebrate and against his protests he was dragged into it. "Why didn't you have Kushina contact me?"

"She is out getting more bandages and medicine from the Town."

"Bandages?" Naruto sat up in his small bed against the protests of head.

"We have a problem." Mira stated. "Is your job done?"

"Yea, is everyone ok?"

"We were attacked." Mira face fell into a sad frown. "Levy, Jet, and Droy were attacked by Phantom Lord."

"So what has the master made the call for?"

"War." That word froze Naruto's blood in his veins.

"Where is everyone?"

"They headed to Oak Town with the Master to deal with Jose." Naruto raised a hand to his face in frustration. Guild Wars…no War, will never end well for anyone, even if Phantom Lord did make the first strike Fairy Tail isn't in the highest standings with the Magic Council. "How soon can you be back?"

"Two days. Maybe less if I push the SE Plug to the limit and only stop for a few quick naps and food." Naruto stood up and grabbed his things. "I'm leaving now."

"Naruto…" Before Mira could finish Naruto cut the connection and headed towards his magicycle and floored it out of town.

 **Day and a half Later…**

Naruto drove through the streets of Magnolia at high speed as he saw a large building walking across the lake that Magnolia rested upon. It stopped well short of the edge of the lake and a large cannon barrels extended out of and opening.

"FUCK." Naruto pumped more magic into the Magicycle and sped up. As he got closer and closer it was clear that there was very little that he could do to stop it.

' _Naruto_ ' a voice inside Naruto's head spoke up for the first time in more than five years. ' _You can save them.'_ Time around him seemed to slow.

' _No, I don't have the power to do that anymore.'_ Naruto pushed more speed out of his cycle.

' _It's a Jupiter Cannon.'_ The voice pointed out. " _That blast will level the Hall and most of the town._ '

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT." Naruto shouted without realizing. _'But I don't want to be the Demon again.'_

' _You were never a demon_ _ **despite**_ _what they have named you._ ' The voice stated. ' _Fight for something and push all things from your mind.'_

' _But if they find out who I was… all the blood'_

' _How many times have we fought together and come out of top?'_ The Voice.

' _More times that I like to admit._

' _Than maybe it is time to create a new name here in your home not some forgotten Battlefield.'_

' _Maybe you are right'_ Naruto looked up and he had a clear shot leading up to the guild hall. He Lowered he head and began to call upon the magic that he may have tried to block from his mind but rested deep in his bone. The magic began to roll off him and the cycle sped up bring him closer and closer to where he needed to be. He was only a block or so away when he heard Erza yelling at everyone to run.

" **TAKE OVER** " Naruto slammed on the front brakes of his cycle and catapulted himself forward. " **KITSUNE SOUL!** " with that a giant black magic circle formed in front of Naruto, once his body came in contact with it a blinding light flashed.

For the first time in five years he felt the magic begin to shape his body into the mixture of human and Kitsune. Man and Beast. A blue Fire seeped off him as he continued towards the Jupiter Cannon. He could see Erza requip into her Adamantine Armor with a determined look in her eyes.

' _She isn't about to do what I think she is, is she?'_

' _Yes'_ Naruto answered and but a bit of his Kitsune-bi under him and jumped down and landed behind Erza Just as the Blast was about to hit her Shield. He could hear the panicked screams of his fellow guild members behind him trying to warn Erza of his sudden appearance. He placed a clawed hand on her Armored Shoulder. "Keep Focus."

"What?!"

"KEEP FOCUS!" It was then that the Blast hit the defensive shield array and came to a sudden holt. He began to pump as much magical energy that he could into the armor. He and Erza stood there but they slowly began to lose ground. It was clear that the Jupiter Canon that Phantom Lord had fired was more powerful than the last blast he saw and Erza' Armor began to chip away in increasingly larger pieces. " **CHAIN MAGIC: 10 Layered SHIELD** " With his spare hand raised blood red chained flowed from his claws and began to build a layer of magic behind the crumbling shield spell.

'Naruto?' Erza thought to herself as she saw the chains begin to form from behind her. She shook all those thoughts from her mind and kept focus on the problem in front of her. But it was too late while Naruto's intervention did help it was not enough to save her spell from failing and being thrown back. Her Adamantine Armor was torn to pieces and it left Naruto alone to take the blunt of the blast. The blast lasted another few seconds before it faded. Looking up Naruto was amazed that the blast has taken three layers from his shield.

The rest of the Fairy Tail Guild gave a loud cheer as they slowly came to the realization that they were still alive. They all looked at Erza and the figure who had stopped the blast. The figure stood somewhere in between six and six and a half feet tall. His lower body wrapped in a battered pair of hakama pants, other than the pair of leather bracers on each arm it was the only spec of clothing that the figure wore. A deep crimson fur covered most of his arms leading to dangerous looking claws on each hand, his chest left bare to expose the collection of scars over the rippled muscle. They finally got around to seeing the head of the man and noticed a fox head staring back at with a mess of blonde hair that seemed to stand up in every direction.

"N..Naruto…" a weak voice came from not far from the figure. Erza was still awake and Naruto walked over to his fallen comrade, to help preserve his magical power and to show to his guild mates that he wasn't a threat to Erza he released his take-over spell. Natsu came dashing forward to check on Erza. One he saw that Erza had ally by her side and made a call to his friend the blue Cat and they took off towards the Standing Guild Hall.

"Yes?"

"Thank…"She slumped to one side before she could finish the sentence.

"MAKAROV AND ERZA HAVE FALLEN!" A voice came from the castle in front of them. "I WILL ONLY ASK THIS ONCE. HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILLIA!"

"WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Naruto stood before the opening of the canon and yelled back.

"THAN HOW ABOUT ANOTHER BLAST OF JUPITER CANON!"

"He's gonna fire it again?" a voice that Naruto recognized as Makao asked with a hint if fear in his voice.

"IN FIFTEEN SHORT MINIUTES ANOTHER BLAST OF JUPITER CANON WILL DESTROY YOU FAIRY TAIL SCUM!"

"Gray, Elfman. We are storming this Castle and destroying the Jupiter Canon." 'Jose isn't a Wizards Saint for nothing. He has a backup plan; I just don't know what.'

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Gray looked at the man that stood before him. The Naruto that he had known for the last five years had been an easy going, kinda lazy, guy that would never so much as got involved in the daily scuffles at the guild hall. But this man… no, this soldier before him had ice in his veins, and it horrified him.

"Not now, Gray."

"Why…" he stopped cold before the sentence left his mouth.

"We are at War." Naruto turned and began walking towards the enemy. "Now you can stand here and get killed or follow orders and win this before the canon has a chance to recharge and kill everyone." Naruto looked back over his shoulder towards the two men standing there. "That goes for the rest of you as well." He shot a glare at Elfman, the man gave a short nod. As he reached the edge of the cliff and a loud voice rang out at the fourteen-minute mark. In a black flash, the normal red coat and shirt was replaced by a single battle-worn pauldron connected to a black cape, a strap of leather reached across he chest to hold the armor in place. The blood red tunic replaced his shirt, a strap of leather stretched across his chest leading to a weapons belt holding a single black hilted Kukri knife. A single symbol could be seen stitched onto the cape as it blew in the wind, a nine under a curved knife.

' _Welcome Back, My General._ ' The Voice whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

' _I never asked to be a general, a knight was fine with me._ ' Naruto rolled his eyes. He heard Natsu yell for Happy and the two flew off and landed on top of the canon and started punching it with fiery fists.

" **ICE MAKE: STAIRS** " a set of crystalline stairs connected the edge of the cliff and the end of the barrel. "After you." Gray made a jester with his hand so Naruto would walk in front of him, between the knife that rested at the blonde side and the cold that even made him shiver in his voice Grey didn't ask questions.

"Grey, Elfman. Once we get up there we divide and conquer." Naruto walked up the stairs as he said that. He could see that Natsu was trying to punch the gun barrel and that was not going to work. After they had reached the half way point and they were down to the eleven-minute mark Natsu and Happy were inside the castle.

"Naruto, what is with you?" Elfman looked up at the blonde as they climbed the stairs. He had seen the change in the man and it worried him a little. He had seen eyes like that on a few of the older Rune Knights when he was a child, the eyes of a soldier.

"When this is sorted out and if we are still alive than I will explain." Naruto stopped and looked back at the two. "You have my word." Naruto raised his right arm rolled the sleeve of the red tunic up the orange Guild Mark on his right forearm showing he laid the hand across his chest in a salute. For now, that satisfied the two younger guildmen, and they continued their climb.

They reached the barrel of the Jupiter Cannon as the large focusing Lacrima was broken and they watched as Natsu fought with a man with black and white hair. Natsu was beginning to tire out and that is when the three intervened. The man was sent flying in a ball of ice while Elfman made some comment about snowflakes that Naruto ignored.

It was during the time that the castle was transformed into a giant standing mech of some sorts. It was doing something that Naruto could sense in the back of his mind and Happy flew outside to see the spell that the giant was casting.

"Good, your alive." Grey hauled his friend/rival to his feet. "What took you so long to destroy a single lacrima?" Before the two could get going into their normal routine of bad insults and punches, Naruto grabbed each by the head and turned them forward. Happy flew back in with a look of terror of his face.

"WE ARE DOOMED!" Happy shouted. "It's the Abyss Break."

"FUCK." Naruto swore and drew the attention of the three. "We need to take out the remaining members of the Element Four, that is how the Abyss Break is powered."

"How…"

"I've used that spell before and I know how it works." Naruto spat. "If the giant is casting the spell than it will level the entire town." The two facts dropped stopped Elfman, Grey and Natsu in their tracks.

Before any more words were exchanged the three took off to try and deal with the remaining Element Four Members. Natsu headed up a few levels, Grey went right and Elfman headed left. Naruto slowly headed into the heart of the Castle to where he thought that the main control room would be.

Naruto reached the main control room for the giant and handily dealt with the weak wizards there with a few punches each. Even when the controls were in his, Naruto was unable to stop the giant casting the Abyss Break. After making sure that nothing was working, he headed towards the large source of magic that the Voice could sense. It made him feel whole again for the longest time to have that reassuring voice in the back of his head.

Naruto was walking up a flight of stars when he heard the sounds of battle taking place ahead of him. Naruto picked up the pace of his climb to a sprint up the stairs and he came out into a wide stone room with a dull orange carpet running down the middle. He could see the three people and a cat. One truly surprised him, the scarlet hair flowed behind her as she quickly struck down the fat and strongest member of the Element Four.

Naruto slowed his pace as he walked into the room with his hands raised as to not provoke Erza into an attack. But once he came in to view it was clear the Erza was in no shape to fight. Erza collapsed into the arms of Natsu, she had reached the end of her magic and strength.

"Natsu." Naruto reached down and checked the pulse of the beaten woman. "Give her to me." Naruto knelt down and cradled Erza in his arms.

"Naruto…" Natsu looked at the older man.

"You have one more opponent."

"I get to fight José?" Natsu look up in joy and excitement.

"No, he would kill you in a matter of seconds." Naruto looked over at the Dragon Slayer. "This is my last Order to you. SEARCH AND DESTROY the Iron Dragon."

"What…"

"Melt his Iron with your Flames." It was then that the voice of Lucy came ringing through the castle. Naruto smirked, the fire that shone in Natsu's eyes teemed with determination and hatred fort the guild he was standing in. Now Naruto only wished he could watch the fight but he knew… no felt the dark power heading his way. Natsu took a long breath through his nose and took off.

Once he had left Elfman, Grey and of all people Mirajane walked into the room. Not a lot was accomplished before the dark power settled into the room. And three of the four truly active wizards jumped into the fray.

Elfman and Grey were quickly and mercilessly dealt with in two quick attacks. Erza using the last dregs of her magic managed to requip to her **Blackwing Aromor**.

She quickly slashed and hacked at the master of Phantom Lord but it was clear between her injuries and the greater magic power and ruthlessness of her opponent that Erza stood no chance against him.

It was when she was thrown away like a ragdoll and Jose's Shade magic was hunting her down that Naruto made his move. In a second Erza vanished from José's sight and was laid next to the shocked Mira.

"Master José, Stand down." Naruto strode out from behind a pillar of stone. The black cape rustled as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" José sneered at Naruto.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. Fairy Tail Wizard." Naruto rested a hand on the kukri's hilt.

"Another Fairy Tail Fly?"

"I ask again…" Naruto vanished from José's sight and then in the next instant before the Guild master could move the blade of the Kukri was pressed against his throat. "Stand Down."

As Naruto stood that close to his enemy that José got a good look at the cape that hung from Naruto's shoulder. The curved blade over the nine, how had Makarov enticed this man into his guild? José could see that the man was very serious and that if he didn't take it seriously that he may end up dead at this Fly's hands.

"I don't wish to spill your blood." Naruto lowered the blade and sheathed it. He took a few steps down but never took his eyes off José. "Your guild is beaten and you know who you face."

"Makarov is not here to stop me." Jose let out a small laugh. This weak hearted fool must just be a copycat of the Demon of Korthell Valley. José twitched and finder and a magical circle formed and a blast shot out and it collided with the battle worn pauldron. With an explosion Naruto was tossed through the air. "A damm Copycat." Jose sent another few blasts into the area that Naruto landed.

"No." Naruto stepped out from the dust. He was a little worse for wear but relatively unharmed. Naruto looked at the torn sleeve of his right arm, the one he had used to block the attacks from José. His tunic was torn to shreds and the guildmark was clearly visible along with a collection of scars that ran up his arm from the elbow. Naruto reached up and tore the sleeve from the rest of the tunic. "I understand now that I will have to put you down."

"Oh Really?" José smirked again. He knew of Fairy Tail's rule of not killing. "How are you going to do that? I know Fairy Tail members don't kill."

"Than for this fight, I don't face you as Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto drew the kukri from his belt and tossed it into the ground with the hilt sticking up. With the tattered remains of his sleeve he wrapped his right arm, right over the guild mark.

"Then who am I facing?"

"I have so many titles in Bellum. Monster. Demon. Hero. Knight. Murderer. Butcher. The list goes on." Naruto stated as he pulled the wrap tight using his teeth to secure the end he right hand couldn't reach. "But you can address me formally…" Naruto swept his arm out and grabbed the end of the cape that hung from his shoulder and made the insignia clear. "Naruto Namikaze, Ninth General of the Grand Army of Bellum. I give you my vow I will not hold back in this fight; it will be your life or mine that ends this day." With a quick bow Naruto was gone, a quite ping was all that could be heard as he grabbed the kukri and raced towards José.

For the first time in many years well before he gained the title of Wizard Saint of Fiore José felt true terror. He was facing one of the most well know generals of the last century to have come from Bellum's borders. This man had power to back up his claims to fame and still have enough to level a small army. In preparation José began to throw spells around in hopes that he could land a solid hit and then truly go on the offensive. If he could back the younger man into a corner and always on the defensive than he stood a chance of ending this quickly.

Naruto swung the Kukri down at José arm hoping to take a hand off but he was stopped by a shade and the Kukri was torn from his hand with a black spell. He was well out of practice when it came to his basic kukri training, it had been over six years since he had to wield one in an actual fight. With a sigh, Naruto made no move towards the knife. "I did say I would take this seriously didn't I?" Naruto jumped back from José and he landed and began pumping power into the magic that he was about to use. José also powered up a spell to counter whatever Naruto had planned. In a flash the black circle was back and gain and Naruto's take over was happening.

In his place stood the Kitsune, in all its glory. Its tail swung forward and batted the incoming spell away. With a hint of blue fire, Naruto shot forward and brought a clawed hand down José chest leaving a series of shallow cuts across his chest, not very deep just scratches to José but the fear gripped the Wizard Saint again.

Jose flung another Dead wave at his enemy but it wasn't evaded. Naruto stood straight looking into Jose eyes. He raised a clawed hand and slashed through the incoming spell slicing it into four pieces that all took off in different directions away from his guildmates.

The four Fairy Tail members that were witnessing the fight stared with awe in their eyes, they knew that the blonde was well deserving of the S-Class ranking that their master had bestowed upon him. The master wouldn't have given him the title if he wasn't able to back it up.

"Wow, he is a real man." Elfman stated. Grey was slumped next to him leaning against a pillar for support.

"I never knew he was that strong." Grey looked away from the fight briefly. 'I always thought that Naruto was just strong enough to reach S-class, but he could match the master if he wanted to.'

"I never thought that I would get to see Naruto really go full out." The three wizards looked at Erza. She had pushed herself into a sitting position and was watching the fight with studious eyes. "I always thought that he was holding back in our fight."

"Erza?" Mira kneeled down to her friend.

"In the S-Class Trials last year the Master gave me a mission."

"To test Naruto?" Erza nodded to Mira. "Why?"

"The Master knew that Naruto was strong but he truly thought that if I fought him than he wouldn't have a choice but to fight a full strength."

"And he beat you while holding back?" Grey broke into the conversation. Grey was truly shocked if that was true.

"The problem was he was ready for me." Erza stated. "He outsmarted me."

"How?" Mira asked

"He knew what he needed to do and he didn't want to put up a strong fight." Erza nodded and looked at the fight in front of her. Naruto was leaving after images and scorch marks around the area that he was fighting José. Naruto was dealing out a lot of physical damage to the older man. While it was clear that he was slightly out of practice with his take over magic he was still a match for the Phantom Guild Master. "He put up just enough fight for me to pass him. He took a lot of solid hits from my attacks. Now I realize that he was holding more back than I thought. I thought he was trying to save a bit of power for the next test."

"But the Master…"Grey started.

"While the Master did tell me to try and get Naruto to fight all out he never said that I would have to try and kill him." Erza smiled a little. "That may have been the only way to truly see what he is capable of in a head on fight. The Master trusted my judgment that I had pushed him far enough to gage his power."

"So if you had to take a guess at where his real power is at?" Elfman asked as he popped the knuckles on his hands in a little bit of excitement.

"Wizards Saint Level." Ezra pointed to the fight where Naruto was fighting. "Maybe equal to the Master and Gildarts."

Back in the fight Naruto heard Ezra explaining where she thought he stood amongst the monsters of his guild and he frowned a little. He disliked being looked at like a bomb waiting to go off and after this fight he would be given a wide berth at the guild like what was given to Gildarts when he came into town. Even Erza was given a lot of space at the guild because she was prone to being destructive. It was while Naruto was caught up in his thoughts that José landed a clean hit and sent him flying into a pillar.

"How…How did Makarov bribe you…"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto stood up and wiped a little blood from the corner of his mouth.

"That Bastard Makarov must have bribed you into joining his weak guild."

"He found me at a time when I needed a master and leader the most." Naruto looked down at the ground. "I had just…" Naruto shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"NO! Answer me!"

"No." Naruto stated. He again started pumping power into his legs. "I tire of this fight." With a burst of speed Naruto vanished from where he was standing.

Jose's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the last time that Naruto had vanished from his sight and pushed a wave of death towards where he was expecting Naruto to be coming from.

The wave engulfed the area but it didn't affect its target. "Did you really expect me to do the same move twice?" a cold voice echoed into José's ear from behind him. "I think that it is time I end this." Naruto grabbed both of José's arms and with a sickening pop he pulled both of them out of their sockets and let them hand at José's sides. With was enough to bring José to tears as he fell back way from the Kitsune.

"Please no more." Jose lay on the ground and started into the cold eyes of the Demon that he had mocked not a few minutes earlier. The four Fairy Tail Wizards looked at their fifth member to see what he was going to do.

"No, I said that this fight will only end in the death of one of us." Naruto knelt down to the fallen Wizard Saint. "I will make this quick." A hint of lightning wrapped around the right clawed hand of Naruto and with a swipe of his left hand he tore what remained of José's shirt off. With a quick movement of his lightning encased hand Naruto rammed his fingers into José's chest right where his heart was and José's eyes went dull.


End file.
